All of Time and Space
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Steve is the Doctor. Chaos ensues.
1. Steve's Father's Watch

Steve unbuckles his father's watch from his wrist, and glances over at Diana, the beautiful, fierce woman who has captured his heart as surely as if it were bound by her golden lasso. This is his gift to her… but he pauses, before going to her, and looks at it one last time.

He's never opened it up, never needed to, but somehow, he knows that this is the moment he's been waiting for his whole life.

There's a button on the side. He presses it, and the watch clicks open.

But it's not a watch… it's a Chameleon Arch.

Oh.

Steve breathes in his essence, feels the vitality of space and time and the very stars itself settle into his bones. Steve – the Doctor – no, Steve, for the Doctor was his father, a man who had embraced mortal life and hidden away his Time Lord DNA, breathes out, and everything is just fantastic.

"Well this is new," he says eyeing Diana with interest as his heart swells with more love than he'd thought possible, before turning his attention to the matter at hand. Steve still has the Doctor's memories, although he's more detached from them than if he'd been the Doctor's human incarnation. His disdain for guns has become academic, but Steve doesn't need them to win this battle anyway.

"I've got a plan!" he yells at Charlie. He grins, gleefully, at Charlie's bewilderment. "And there's an awful lot of running to be done."

"Right... What was that gold glow?" Sameer asks.

Steve winces and shrugs. "Oh, just a little bit of regeneration energy, nothing to be worried about. Now, what I really need is a bomb."

Charlie jabs a thumb toward the plane. "And what exactly do you think that is?"

Steve frowns. "Something incredibly dreadful." He looks at Charlie. "Ginger!" he says. "Why couldn't I be ginger? Blonde again," he huffs, running a hand through his hair.

"Right," Sameer says. "Boss has officially gone crazy."

There's two gods duking it out only a few hundred meters away from them. "That's crazy," Steve yells, pointing at them. "Now, I need a stick of dynamite, a pair of pliers and some wire."

The Chief throws him the dynamite, and Steve grabs the pliers and the wire from Sameer as he sprints past them. The plane has started trundling along the runway, and Steve's lucky he's got a lot of practise at running.

Steve's a little bit in shock when he throws the pilot off the plane. On one hand, it's definitely not something the Doctor would do… on the other, it's Steve Trevor through and through.

"You're Steve," he mutters, fiddling with his watch and the dynamite. "Steve Trevor, Time Lord and US Air Force Intelligence. Oh, I wonder if Canton's been born yet?"

He lashes the controls into a steep incline, and sets the timer on the bomb for two minutes. Ample time for the plane to make it several thousand feet above sea level, a safe height for a dangerous detonation.

Then Steve reaches into his empty pocket, eyes shut and both hearts beating a rhythm so loud it's almost deafening. His fingers close around a key, small and silver, and he grips it tight.

Over the sound of the motors Steve imagines that he can hear a faint throbbing noise, like the wheezing of gears, or the groaning of an engine or perhaps…

Steve opens his eyes. Before them is a box, the bluest blue he's ever seen, big and little at the same time, and achingly beautiful.

Steve steps into his TARDIS. He's got all of space and time at his fingertips, but the only place he wants to be is at Diana's side.


	2. Steve Visits the Batcave

Steve likes 2017. It's exciting, and clever, and filled with many, many metahumans. He's done a good job at living a quiet life at Diana's side, as unobtrusively as a pair of immortals can. He's quite happy to let his younger self run around saving the day, although Diana insists it's time for them to return to the battlefield.

Well, she already has. In all fairness, Superman and Batman needed her help. Useless, the pair of them!

"Just a quick visit to the moons of Apollo?" he begs. "I'll get us back right on time, I promise."

Diana crosses her arms across her chest, which only accentuates her magnificent… features, framed by shining gold armour, and she takes Steve's breath away. "You always say that," she replies, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Yes," Steve says. "And I always take us exactly where we need to be."

"But that's not always where we're meant to be," Diana retorts. "Now, these are the coordinates for Bruce's cave."

Steve grins. "I have always wanted to visit. But shouldn't we, I don't know, knock before entering?"

Diana smirks. "Bruce loves surprises. Don't worry."

The moment they arrive at the coordinates Diana specified, only seconds later on from when they'd left, the TARDIS shields report heavy artillery fire. Steve pats the console.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll be fine," he whispers, and Diana rolls her eyes. She sticks her head out the door, ducking as what can only be a batarang embeds itself in the inside of the TARDIS.

"Oi!" Steve yells. "She didn't deserve that!"

"I can look after myself," Diana snaps.

Steve glares at her. "I wasn't talking about you." He pries the batarang out of the wood, chucking it to the ground, and smooths his hand over the dent. A man halfway into body armour is staring at him in bewilderment.

"Diana?" he asks.

"Hello Bruce," she answers smoothly, stepping around Steve to greet her team mate. "This is my husband, Steve."

"I suppose you're Bruce Wayne," Steve says. He's not impressed, all things considered.

"Sorry about your… phone booth?" Bruce says. "Although a little warning would have been nice."

Diana smirks when Steve turns an incredulous gaze upon her, and so Steve huffs, but decides to forgive Bruce. He's magnanimous like that.

"It's fine, it's fine." He ambles over to shake Bruce's hand. "Interesting set up you've got here."

"Thanks. When you said you had your own ride, I didn't anticipate that," Bruce remarks to Diana, and gestures to Steve's beloved TARDIS.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," Steve says proudly. Bruce strokes a hand over his chin.

"I read a report about something like that a few years back." He hesitates. "Doctor?"

"That's me!" Steve replies. "Kind of. Also my dad – it's complicated. Just call me Steve."

"Steve Trevor, by any chance?" Bruce says warily. "You're looking fresh faced for someone born in 1987."

"I moisturise," Steve says, and winks. Bruce doesn't smile, doesn't even twitch his lips. He's good.

"Oh fine," Steve sighs. "The gods were so impressed with my virility that they granted me the gift of eternal life. Are you happy?"

Diana chooses this moment to interrupt. "Steve, stop winding him up. Bruce, he's an immortal time travelling alien. Now, I presumed you called us here for something important...?"

Bruce blinks, then turns to Diana. "Clark's alive."

There's a beat of silence.

"Obviously," Steve drawls, when Diana fails to respond. They both stare at him. "What? Surely it was obvious? You did leave him out in the sunlight, right?"

They shake their heads. Steve frowns, then frowns harder.

"Oh no. You buried him, didn't you?"

Bruce winces.

"He's Kryptonian! They thrive on the sun's rays!"

Bruce and Diana exchange a long look.

"He was dead," Bruce says with finality. "Very dead. No heartbeat, cold to touch, a hole in his chest the size of my fist."

"Well, I'm not anymore," a mild voice says. Steve glances over at Clark Kent. He's in jeans and a plaid shirt, hovering in the entrance to the cave.

"Welcome back, Clark," Bruce rumbles. He clears his throat. Steve shifts awkwardly. This probably isn't a conversation Bruce had anticipated ever happening, and certainly not with an audience.

"I'm sorry about…" He coughs. "I'm sorry."

Clark arches a brow. "It's fine. Thank you for looking after my mother."

"It was the least I could do," Bruce says solemnly. "Clark, this is Princess Diana of Themyscira."

"We did not have the opportunity for introductions when we last met," Diana says.

Clark's face lights up. "You're Wonder Woman!" He blushes. "That's what the press has been calling you, at least."

Diana smiles, kindly, and Steve remembers when it had been him that was awestruck.

"And I'm Steve, Diana's husband." He strides over. "A real pleasure to meet you," he says, and a faint smile flickers across Clark's face.

"You too," Clark says, so honestly genuine Steve wants to bottle it up and save it for a rainy day. Then Clark tilts his head, looking at Steve's chest in confusion, and utter delight bursts out of Steve.

"Can you hear them?" he asks. He knows that Clark's powers are amplified by Earth's yellow sun, but no one knows just how much. "Two hearts," he announces proudly, and pats his chest. "You're not the only alien in the room."

Clark blinks, and startles. "You really do have two hearts!" he exclaims. He squints. "And your lungs – what – how does it all fit?"

"Bigger on the inside," Steve says, nonchalantly. "So, x-ray vision?" Steve holds his hands behind his back. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four," Clark says.

"Wrong!" Steve smirks. "It's actually three. Technically, the thumb only counts as a digit, as it has merely one joint and two phalanges."

Bruce snorts with what is possibly amusement, while Diana smacks the back of his head. Clark just grins in disbelief.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone," Clark says softly.


End file.
